If I Can't Have Him
by CarsonLuke
Summary: A story of love and insanity, told through the eyes of a murderer. WARNING-morbid themes, character death, and onesided HarryDraco.


**Rating**-M for the morbid themes and because I'm paranoid.

**Disclaimer**-Harry Potter isn't mine. I Just use the characters and come up with plots of my own.

**Warning**-Character death and dark themes.

**Author's Note**-This started out as little thing I was writing in the "Notes" section on my IPod Touch to get rid of my writer's block. (Yes, that is part of the reason it's been like a month since I updated Harry Potter and the Slytherin Slave. I'll try and update soon) Then it turned into some weird, slightly disturbing story that I just had to post.

This is my first oneshot and I'm only fourteen. Also, I am not an emotionally disturbed teen. I just have a tendency to write dark thing. It really annoys my when people ask me that question.

This story is weird. You have been warned.

**If I Can't Have Him**

He wakes up with blood on his hands. Laughing shakily, he swings his legs out of bed and stands up. He goes to the bathroom and washes the blood off with ice cold water. Walking back down the dark, drab, depressingly decorated hallway, he reenters his bedroom. He dresses carefully, like he always does. Loose, sleek black pants and a black button down shirt. He slides his favorite ring onto his left hand middle finger. It's made of silver and in the shape of a snake. He slowly combs his thin hair and brushes his fingers over his thin face.

Smiling at his reflection, he descends the stairs into the Great Room. The house is spotless, this room being the only exception. There is blood on the walls, staining the furniture, and soaking into the carpet. In the middle of the room, lying on the floor, is the body of a young man with black hair and emerald green eyes that have long since dulled. His clothes are ripped and the left lens of his glasses is cracked. There are a dozen bullet wounds adorning his chest and he is covered in blood. His wand lies near him, under the coffee table, just out of reach.

He steps over the body of the young wizard and picks up the silly Muggle weapon that proved to be very lethal. He hadn't used magic to kill the boy. No, he had done it the Muggle way. He sets the expensive weapon down on the table and kneels next to the wizard. He touches the pale, waxy cheek before brushing a chaste kiss over the dead man's lips.

"It seems you are no longer the boy who lived, Harry Potter," he whispers.

He reaches into the Savior of the Wizarding World's pocket and pulls out a ring. Chuckling, he slides the ring onto his ring finger, right next to the snake. He gets to his feet, making his way to one of the blood stained chairs. He sits down, staring at the ebony haired boy, feeling no remorse. He glances at the ring before erupting in giddy laughter. An engagement ring boughten by Harry Potter is on his finger!

He looks back at the body. A look of terror is frozen upon Harry's face.

_~FLASHBACK~_

He opened the door and smiled happily at his visitor. "Harry!" he exclaimed. "Do come in!"

The dark haired wizard smiled and crossed the threshold, closing the door behind him. He looked around, a revolted look on his face. "Why do you insist upon living here? It's so dreadful."

"I know," he responded, still smiling at his guest. He loves the way Harry's eyes sparkle in the dim light. He reached over and ran his finger over his beloved's upper lip.

Harry frowned slightly. "Have you been taking your medicine?"

"Of course," he lied dreamily. He hadn't taken his pills in a month. "Did you come to talk to me about something Harry?"

"Oh yah." Harry grinned as he moved over to one of the sofas and sat down. He sat next to Harry, puzzled. What is his darling so happy about?

"I've got big news," the Savior announced, pulling something out of his pocket. He took it from the other wizard's hands, inspecting it. It was a silver ring with a small diamond.

"For me, Harry?" he asked in awe.

Harry laughed, thinking he was joking. "I'm going to propose to Ginny."

He gaped at the Gryffindor. No. Harry is his and he refuses to share.

Harry reached for the ring, but he clutched it to his chest greedily. "No!" he wailed. "I want you! I don't want that ginger bitch to have you! _I _want to have you!"

Harry stared at him in shock. "You can't have me." He wrenched the ring out of his greedy fingers. "I'm going to marry Ginny."

He howled, tears springing to his eyes. "Noooooo! You love me!"

"I'm not even gay," Harry argued. He pocketed the ring and stood up, heading for the door.

He leaps up and grabs a Muggle thing he bought months ago. He points it at Harry. Slowly, Harry's eyes go wide. "Put that down. You're scaring me."

"I'm not letting her have you!" he snarled. Harry glanced over his shoulder at the door, then whipped out his wand.

He pulled the trigger on the Muggle toy, resulting in a loud bang. The force of the gun sent him stumbling back as Harry crashed to the ground, clutching at his chest which was already gushing blood. Harry grabbed his wand and tried to crawl away. He chased the injured wizard, shooting him six more times before Harry collapsed on the ground in the middle of the room.

The Gryffindor tried weakly to hit him with a stunning spell, but he kicked the wand out of his hand.

Harry Potter stared up at him in horror. "Please don't do this."

He emptied the rest of the clip into Harry, blood splattering all over everything. He took multiple deep breaths, shaking in rage. He looked at the still body of his love. He dropped the gun and went upstairs.

_~END FLASHBACK~_

He smiles at the body. Very calmy, he pulls a letter out of his pocket and ties it to the leg of the owl perched on his windowsill. He smiles at the gray bird. "To the Ministry of Magic."

The bird flies off and he sits down on the bloody chair once again. He stares at the body for a long while before shaking his head.

"Oh Harry, you foolish boy. If I can't have you, no one can."

-oOo-

A gray owl taps at the window of Hermione's office. She frowns and opens her window, allowing the bird to come inside. She takes the letter from the bird and opens it and the bird flies off. Her eyes widen as she read the letter. She stands up so fast she spill her pumpkin juice. She leaves it as she rushes to alert the head of the Auror Department.

-oOo-

Ten of the best Aurors storm through the doors of Malfoy Manor. The sight that greats them is one none of them will ever forget. There is blood everywhere, staining the furniture and the carpet. Ron gasps at the sight of his best friend lying dead in a pool of his own blood. Perched comfortable and a bloodstained chair is a young, aristocratic man with pale blonde hair, prominent cheek bones, and crazed gray eyes.

"What the bloody hell did you do to Harry, you little bitch?" Ron screams, grabbing the collar of the Slytherin's shirt.

Draco Malfoy stares at him blankly, then breaks into a manic smile. He twists a slim silver ring with a small diamond around his ring finger. "If I can't have him, no one can."

**Author's Note **-Whoa. That was intense.

For anyone that was confused, I don't blame you. I was a bit confused myself, and I'm the author. Here's some background information to help: After the war, Draco is driven insane from seeing all his friends and family die. Under normal circumstances, he would go to Azkaban, but since he helped the Order during the war, he is allowed to go live in Malfoy Manor. Harry, who takes pity on him, acts as his prime caretaker, visiting often. Draco takes medicine to try and control his insanity, but he is slipping further and further into the darkness. Draco develops a huge crush on Harry and thinks that Harry returns these feelings. One night, Harry comes to tell Draco that he is going to propose to Ginny, and Draco becomes furious. He brutally murders Harry and feels no remorse. He then writes a letter to Hermione before going to bed. When he wakes up, he inspects Harry and takes the ring, then sends the letter to the Ministry.

Draco thinks that Harry being dead is better than sharing him with anyone. Harry was clueless to Draco's crush on him. If he'd known about it, he would never have told him, because Harry knew that Draco was insane and had no sense of right or wrong.

Hope you understand it a bit more now Tell me what you think in the form of a review!


End file.
